You're Perfect The Way You Are
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: After having her first baby, Katara is worried that Aang would not love her because of her postnatal body. When she asks him if she looks fat to him, what will Aang's response be? It will now have more than one chapter. WARNING: Rated M for lemon, lactation, and slight BBW.


**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone. I've decided to do a little something different: a one-shot lemon story. And yeah, it'll be Kataang as the summary suggested. I'll list you some reasons: Kataang is hot, I have a slight thing for chubby women (but not obese-like or anything), and...I just felt bored. I've always wanted to do something like this ever since I was working on Kataang Island Adventure 2...and I saw a FanFic like this before only it wasn't from FanFiction.**

**One more thing: this story is NOT connected to Kataang Island Adventure, and I do not own Avatar: The Last AirBender. Well, that's what I wanted to say, so...on with the story.**

**Warnings: Slight chubbiness, lactation, some language, and sex. And this will probably be the first time I've used some sex slang in the narration of any of my stories.**

**Publishing Date: July 16, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**You're Perfect The Way You Are**_

It was quite a peaceful evening on Air Temple Island, nearly ten years since the end of the Hundred Year War. The sun was going down, the fauna on the island were settling down for the night, and the city across Yue Bay was bidding good-night to the world before continuing the next day. And on the island, a lone man with master AirBending robes was spending some alone-time to himself for a bit.

Avatar Aang himself was sitting in the meditation pavilion, eyes closed as he tried relaxing and meditating. He loved hanging out with his family, and the people of Republic City really needed their Avatar, but there was no law in saying you couldn't have time for yourself once in a while. While at the pavilion, some ring-tailed winged lemurs (and even his own elderly lemur Momo) would often come over and see if he had anything for them to eat. Aang usually liked the lemurs being around him, but he felt he needed more time for himself.

"I don't think meditating's working today," the AirBender muttered to himself. "Maybe a dip at the hot springs can clear my mind."

He got up to his feet, startling some of the lemurs away from him. Aang wondered if Katara, his wife from the Southern Water Tribe, could join him...but she could be resting from caring for their two-week-old daughter, Kya (named after Katara's dead mother). The newborn baby girl had kept them quite busy during the night and weekends, when Aang would spend time off of Avatar duties to spend time with his friends and family. Just today was one of his days off: he had spent most of his day with those he loved and a small part of it meditating and getting in touch with his spirit side more.

He headed out to the part of the temple where the back faced the ocean far and beyond the city. On the back porch of his house, he could see the air acolytes at work around the island, sweeping dust off of porches, feeding the lemurs, and the such. They had grown all the way from the fan boys and girls who wanted to visit him nine to ten years ago.

"Good evening, Avatar Aang," one of the acolytes greeted him as he passed by their sweeping. "Where are you off to?"

Aang smiled around at him. "I'm just going to take a little dip in the hot spring. Just for a little relaxation."

The man smiled back. "That sounds like a good idea, sir. Do you need anything? Water? A moon peach pie? Your bison beside you?"

"No, but thanks," Aang said. "If YOU need help with anything, come find me at the hot spring. And you don't need to call me 'sir'; just call me by my name."

The man nodded and the acolytes returned to their cleaning while Aang went on his way. It didn't take him long before he reached the hot springs, which were located at the back beach, and it was thanks to a little help from his friends that this came around. Katara's older brother Sokka came up with the idea itself, Toph Bei Fong of the new police force formed the cave and spring with her EarthBending, and Fire Lord Zuko helped contributing by helping adjust the heat controls. Once he opened the cave with EarthBending and went into the cave, he lit all the candles up by forming a fireball in his hands and started tossing small embers at them, lighting up the cave before walking over to the hot spring. It was large and square with ledges that let those who didn't want to swim rest and relax.

After taking his robes off and sliding into the warm water, Aang felt all of his muscles relax as he sank deeper into the water. The sounds of the ocean waves were echoing all throughout the cave made him feel calm, and perhaps he could meditate easier while in the water. For now, no one and nothing could disturb him...except for one person.

"Hey, Aang. Taking a dip without me?"

Aang looked up from his musing. Katara had finally found him, her figure-while hugged by a blue maternal robe-framed by the candlelight in the cave and her face begetting a teasingly playful nature. Her blue eyes reflected the water in the spring, and her tanned mocha skin and long brown hair made her look like a spirit coming down to see him. He had wanted to be alone, but he would always have time to spend with his wife.

"Sorry about that," Aang told her as he scooted closer to her. "You can come in here with me if you'd like."

Katara shook her head. "No, that's fine. I was just kidding. But...I came here because I got a question for you. And don't laugh if I ask you it."

Aang nodded. "Go on ahead."

"Aang..." The Avatar saw worry cross over Katara's face. "Do you think I look fat?"

That question caught Aang off guard. She had never asked him that question ever since she had given birth, and he didn't know what to say. But what he DID ask was, "Erm...why'd you ask? You don't look fat to me."

Katara had a rather uncomfortable look on her face as she approached the hot spring. Then she sat at the edge of the spring and said, "Aang...whatever I'm going to show you...don't tell anyone about it. When I take this robe off, do you promise not to laugh?" When Aang looked to the side, unable to think of what else to say, she went on in a pleading tone, "PLEASE promise me."

"Okay, I promise," Aang quickly said. "But why're you worried about-"

Yet he felt his voice die in his throat when Katara pulled at the sash on her robe and let it fall to the ground. Aang couldn't help but blush quite hard at what he was seeing before him: his wife had just become naked right before his eyes. Her body looked a bit heavier than it was before her pregnancy progressed, some postnatal fat and stretch marks on her stomach. Her breasts looked quite big too, her nipples darkened and looking like they were used a lot for Kya, who had been breastfeeding quite often during the day.

Aang's jaw nearly dropped all the way as he saw his wife's naked beauty, noticing right away and holding his jaw back up. Back when they were spending their wedding night together, he had admired the way Katara had stripped down to being nude, and what he was seeing now reminded him of that night. Besides, he felt his cheeks turn red and his eyes focus on her face and body.

"Katara..." Aang couldn't help but feel a certain part of him harden as he spoke. "You look so...so..."

"Fat, right?" Katara remarked with a small frown.

Aang shook his head. "No, not that. Your body looks...sexy."

That was when Katara's face went from uneasy to surprise, her blue eyes wide. Then redness appeared on his wife's cheeks as she asked, "Are you serious? You really like me being fat?"

"I promise that you look sexy no matter what size you are," Aang assured her. With a slight smirk, he added, "And...you DO look kinda fat."

"Thanks for that. That's why I've hidden my body for two weeks," Katara said with sarcasm in her tone, but there was a bright smile on her face now. She got into the warm water and swam over towards him, adding in a slightly seductive tone, "I'm really glad you still love this fat old thing."

Aang smiled as she approached him. "You're not old, and you're not a thing. I'll admit that you're slightly chubby, but not old. You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me...AND the world's best WaterBender too."

Katara smiled and moved around until she was sitting right on his lap, his hardening shaft grazing her rear. Her smile got craftier when she took Aang's hands in hers and laid them onto her belly, where he felt a slight jiggle when he moved his hands.

"Wow...you feel really soft," Aang remarked, caressing her slightly chubby figure and making her giggle. "Is this all from the weight you gained in the pregnancy?"

"Yep. It actually feels pretty good when it jiggles," Katara replied with a blush. "And can you squeeze my boobs a bit? They need some good massaging."

Her husband nodded, slowly moving his hands up from her belly to her breasts, massaging them until he felt her nipples harden between his fingers as they became sensitive nubs. In the meantime, Katara was loudly moaning and grinding herself against him in pleasure, the warmness of the water apparently turning her on. Turned on by the sound of her lustful moaning, Aang joined her by using one hand to fondly her breasts underwater while the other gently massaged her postpartum fat before he finally started kissing her. It felt so relaxing to be in the hot spring with his wife, feeling her warmness and the need to relax after being a parent and Avatar for the people.

But just as he kept squeezing Katara's breasts, Aang noticed something odd occurring in the water. Some kind of white mist was spraying out from her nipples, and there was a beautifully shy look on her face now. There was no need to keep wondering what this liquid was.

Aang looked down in surprise at the white mist slowly spreading out in the water. "Wait a minute...was that what I think...?"

Katara nodded, her cheeks as red as an apple. "Yes it was...that was my breast milk. Would you like to try some?" she asked with a wink.

"Well...if you're sure..." Aang was watching Katara turn around on his lap until she was facing him, his erect cock brushing against the entrance of her pussy, when he thought of something else. "But I don't wanna use it all up. Kya's going to need your milk, remember?"

"I know," Katara replied. "And go easy on my nipples; they've gotten a bit tender lately."

Aang nodded with a slightly goofy grin. "I promise. I'll even do an Avatar promise if you want."

Katara grinned back. "No, don't promise anything big. Just take it slow."

So Aang nodded and rested his hands on her postnatal stomach, feeling the soft fat before heading up to her large breasts. Katara started panting as she grinded her body against his while he reached under her to reach his destination, causing the Avatar to begin groaning in lust like she was. Finally, as she leaned away from him, he leaned forth and managed to take one of her teats into his mouth, tickling her areola with his tongue as he started sucking.

"Aang..." Katara was moaning again, leaning her head back with her eyes closed. "Suck me harder...it feels so right..."

Thus, Aang did so a little harder, but not enough to hurt her. A few seconds later, and her milk came squirting from the tit and into his mouth. It tasted so rich and creamy that he ended up having to stop and breathe before latching back on after a big gulp of milk. But Aang decided to try the other breast to avoid the choking, so he moved to the other one to suck on it and get her even turned on.

Just above him, Katara was panting and moaning lustfully as Aang continued working on her breasts, getting as much of the creamy liquid as he could. He had let go, and she had leaned back to groan before coming back to him, her body resting against his as they partially made love in the hot tub. Then as she leaned back to expose her lactating orbs again, he reached up and playfully pinched her darkened nipples, letting some more mlk spray out onto him. When they finished, they went deeper into the water to get the sweat off of them.

"Aang...I felt so close to cumming..." Katara panted, resting her head on his slightly muscled chest as she came back to him. "How did you like my milk?"

The Avatar smiled down at her. "It tastes really good...maybe better than flying bison milk."

Katara looked up at him and asked, smirking, "Oh really? When'd you try that?"

"When I was Kya's age," Aang replied as he let go of her. "Let's continue this in our room...but can you get off of me first?"

"Sure," Katara replied, licking some milk he left behind from her lips. Then she stood up to let him up and said, "We can do whatever you like when we get back. You can even jiggle my stomach while we do it too."

He nodded before she turned away from him, smiling over her shoulder at him. Aang followed her out of the water with the same expression...before his dark gray eyes darted down to Katara's well-rounded butt, which was now facing him. It had grown a bit over the years, looking soft and begging to be fondled with. He knew she had always been thin and slender when she was younger, but after becoming an adult and giving birth to Kya, her body had changed so much. Not that he minded, of course, for he would always love her and respect her no matter what her body went through.

With a wink, Katara purred, "Aang, I know you're staring at my butt."

Aang nodded, blushing a bit. "Sorry...it's just...it looks so huge."

"Really? It's so big, fat, and soft, isn't it?" Katara remarked with a grin as she reached around and slapped her behind, making the soft flesh ripple. "You'll get that and more back at our room."

"I'm sure of that," Aang said, getting dried off and dressed.

Katara nodded and started drying herself off easily with WaterBending before getting dressed, and Aang wished he hadn't brought a towel with him. He was a fully-realized Avatar, and he had not even thought about drying himself off with WaterBending. Still, the sight of his wife seducing him at every turn made him not think of this error as he followed her out of the cave.

**...**

Once the two of them were all dressed up and ready to go, they made their way back to their main house on Air Temple Island. Already, the sun had gone down, and the half-moon was already climbing up the night sky, the stars flickering beside it. It was such a peaceful night that Aang was tempted to pull Katara to the ground right away so they could make love, but that would not be the time. The acolytes wouldn't like it if they found the Avatar and his wife having sex in the woods bordering the buildings on the island.

When Aang and Katara got inside, they looked around to see if the acolytes were asleep. They were due to the quietness of the place, and they headed upstairs to check on their two-week-old daughter in the nursery, which was located next to their bedroom. Kya the Second was fast asleep, her mouth moving a bit as if dreaming about eating. She had the looks of a Water Tribe baby, and Aang found it hard to believe that she had any resemblance to him. Still, Kya was his daughter, and he would love her and help her out throughout her life.

"I got Kya fed, bathed, and changed before I went out to find you," Katara had explained when Aang set just one foot into the nursery. "She'll be okay, Aang. We can go check on her first thing tomorrow morning."

So Aang stepped out of the room, and they made their way out of their room, the room of the alpha couple on the island. They closed the door behind them, and Aang got undressed right away...while Katara took her time with a seductive smile and a wink. When she got down to her boobs massive with milk and slightly plump body, she raised an eyebrow erotically and watched Aang continue watching her in awe (with an erecting manhood) as she finished stripping down to nudity. One other thing he had not noticed yet about her was that she had already shaved the hair at and around her pussy, leaving her clear and ready for love-making.

There was no need for any waiting, for Aang moved over to Katara and pinned her down to their bed, kissing her lips instantly. He moved one arm down to her belly fat and started jiggling it while he kept his other arm below as they deepened the kiss. But he stopped fondling her stomach when he felt her tongue slide into his, and he greeted it with his own tongue until they were wrestling around for dominance of the kiss.

"Aang..." Katara broke away from their kiss to look up at him. "I never thought you'd love me with this body."

Aang grinned down at her. "Are you kidding? I told you I'd love you no matter what."

Katara nodded and replied, "I know that. It's just...I thought you'd find me unattractive after I gave birth. That's a petty thing for me to think, but...I thought my body being fat would turn you off."

"It hasn't," Aang assured her with a small smile. "You should know me better now, Katara. You've given us an amazing baby, and you're a very great mother."

"Thanks so much, sweetie. You're already a great father too," the master WaterBender murmured, leaning up to capture his lips again.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Aang and Katara stopped their kissing and looked up at the interrupter, blushing hard. Toph Bei Fong was leaning against their doorway, smirking as she had her arms folded across her chest, as she had apparently opened the door to spy on them; she had also apparently decided to spend the night here instead of at her MetalBending police headquarters. Seeing their blind MetalBending friend seeing-_sensing_, actually-them naked and making out was enough to make them cover themselves up.

"Toph, I don't want to be rude, but...we're a little busy," Aang said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Can you leave us alone for the night?"

Toph merely nodded, though her pale minty eyes were alight with amusement. "Okay. Just wanted to be sure you're okay. You want me to leave you lady-lovebirds alone?" Her smirk grew wider as she added, "I'll tell the others to leave you alone tonight. Or else they'll face the wrath of Melon Lord in the morning."

Katara shook her head. "No, it's okay. And thanks, Toph."

"No prob. Call someone when you need something."

And with that, the blind EarthBender turned away and walked off, whistling what sounded like the Secret Tunnels song.

Once Toph was gone, Aang smiled down at Katara, who grinned back up at him as she leaned up to lick his cheek. He returned the lick before going for her lips, but she playfully pushed his head down to her breasts, milk leaking from her nipples from lust apparently. Aang grinned as he leaned towards her tits and gently lapped at the trickling milk trail while Katara giggled and wrapped her legs around his torso, rubbing his chiseled chest all the while. As he finished with her breasts, he moved down to her stomach, planting soft kisses on the delicate flesh and feel her sensitive fat; she looked comfy enough to be a soft pillow on a lazy day.

Suddenly, Katara pushed him off, and Aang was scared that she had been turned off by this sudden approach. But he saw her wink at him as she headed towards his hardened cock, quickly grabbing a hold on it and catching him by surprise. Aang was slightly caught off guard by what she was doing, yet it didn't really matter when she started stroking his shaft before finally taking it into her mouth. Thus, he laid down onto the bed while his wife got on top of him and continued her work on him, bobbing her head up and down to get him to climax sooner.

"K-Katara..." Aang groaned, reaching over and grabbing a gentle hold of her hair. "Keep doing it...oh spirits, it feels so good..."

Katara looked up into his eyes and nodded before continuing to suck him some more. Aang was unable to get up due to the lust keeping him rooted on the spot even if Air Nomads had usually never really delved into lust. He felt her let go and then felt something soft and jiggly constrict his manhood: Katara was now working on him with her breasts, smiling as she moved them up and down with tender bouncing. A few minutes later, Aang finally came as he felt his seed spray out and land on her face, making her let go of him.

"Aang?" Katara had looked up at him, using her Bending to remove the semen from her face. "I made you cum onto my face...can you make me cum too?"

"Sure," Aang rasped, panting from the stimulation his Forever Girl had given her. But he would have to be careful with that area; despite how many times she had washed that area, it could still be delicate after childbirth.

He watched on as Katara laid down onto the bed and spread her legs out, exposing her warm, wet womanhood as she gave him a shy look. Aang moved over to her right away and gently rubbed at the entrance to her pussy as he thanked her silently for shaving; it would have been weird to due it with hair around that area. The AirBender slid two fingers into Katara, making her sigh and groan from the feeling of him inside her, and he started thrusting them slowly in and out. She really did feel warm and wet inside, and he knew it was worth spending this night with her instead of by himself.

"Aang..." Katara moaned as his fingers brushed against her clitoris. "Jiggle me...make me cum faster..."

The Avatar did just that, using one hand to fondle her stomach fat while thrusting into her with the other. Just as she had said earlier, Katara climaxed earlier than expected, coating his hand with her juices while she moaned and writhed on the bed in front of her. Aang leaned forward to kiss her to help her come some more, their tongues dancing with each other and their legs entwining with each other.

When they were done with kissing, Aang told her in a sultry tone, "I hope you liked that...because I can use a little break."

Katara gave a small purr and kissed his cheek. "That's okay with me. My big fat body needs a rest anyways," she added with a shy look.

"Again, you're not _that _fat," Aang told her with a wink, running a juice-covered finger over her hip. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met...especially since you freed me from the iceberg years ago."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead before moving down to her belly, resting his head on it and feeling his ear graze over her navel. Her skin was almost as soft and smooth as it was before if it weren't for the stretch marks, and whenever he moved his head, he could hear faint gurgling sounds from within her while he felt her postpartum fat jiggle around a bit. Aang heard Katara giggle from this feeling, and he lifted his head up to kiss her from her stomach to her breasts and then up to her neck and lips.

"Don't get used to it," Katara spoke up. "I'm gonna lose this weight when I get the time. I don't want to carry it forever."

Aang looked up at her. "I know. I'll support you in losing weight, but for now...you're perfect the way you are."

Katara leaned up to gently lick his cheek. "Thank you. I'm happy you like this." She laid back down onto the blankets and asked, "Are you ready for some more?"

"Sure," Aang said with a wolfish grin this time. "But...can you flip over onto your stomach first?"

"Um...okay," Katara replied...though she didn't right away. "Why, though?"

Aang blushed as he recalled seeing her before they left the hot spring, seeing her smile when he saw her butt. So in response, he motioned for her to flip over onto her stomach anyways, and she complied with a confused look. Katara was now lying before him, her soft, plump rear exposed and really getting Aang's heart pounding with lust as he felt his manhood erect with the same feeling. Without warning, he reached forward and grasped at her butt, massaging it and squeezing each round mocha-skinned cheek between his fingers, and Katara groaned and mewled in lust when he playfully smacked her rear.

With a sexual grunt, Katara got up to stand on her hands and knees, grinning over her shoulder as she spread her legs to invite her husband. Aang was feeling the lust go higher as he went up to her and pressed his thighs against her rear, the head of his hardened cock brushing against her moistened pussy. He was ready to mate with her again, so he took a deep breath and mounted her before he started pushing himself into her, getting ready for this moment.

"Aang! Get out of me!" Katara suddenly let out a half-startled, half-irritated yelp and pulled away until he was out of her. Her face was slightly angry when she faced him, and he winced, realizing he had almost done something bad. But then, her face softened as she said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I don't want you in there right now. It's not that I don't want you; I just don't want to get pregnant again so soon."

"I totally understand," Aang murmured, cursing himself for doing what he did. Katara had already given birth to Kya, and he didn't want to wear her out with another pregnancy all too soon. "Then what can we do?"

Katara inched towards him again, and he felt himself stiffen when her rear almost touched him. "I know of _one _thing we can do. Have we ever done it...up the butt before now?"

Aang's cheeks felt hot when he heard this. Out of all the things he and Katara had done together, he had never really thought of doing that with her before. He said, "Um...no. Why, did you want to try it?"

"...yes," she admitted, blushing. "I just want to know what it feels like, you being buried so deep in my butt...you wanna try it?"

"Well...okay."

Then Katara held him back and said, "Wait. There has to be a few things to do before we do it." She leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "You have to get it moistened first before you do it. I know something that can help get us prepared."

Aang looked over to the side and spotted the container of lubrication Katara had usually used during her pregnancy, wondering if that was going to help them. Katara nodded and made some motions with one hand, Bending the lube out of the container and over to them, especially over Aang's erection. The Avatar groaned from this strange form of a handjob and joined her, stopping himself from coming in time until she got onto her hands and knees, her rear facing him. He then took some of the gooey liquid and spread her buttocks apart as he used his own WaterBending to get her prepared.

Finally, he started mounting her once again until he felt the head rub against her anus as he pushed all the way in, holding on to her butt. Katara let out a small gasping groan as he entered her rear, and Aang grunted a bit when her walls constricted him into place. Like all the other times they had mated, he drew back a bit before thrusting back into her and delving into tender thrusts. The Avatar leaned over her back during his thrusting and gently sank his teeth into her neck, making sure not to pierce her skin. Aang heard Katara groan like an armadillo lioness in heat and kept thrusting into her, wanting the moment to last for a while.

"Aa-Aang...it feels so good..." she gasped, digging her nails into the soft blankets. "Hump me...fuck me hard..." And every thrust he made forced small groans come out every time.

"K-Katara...it _does _feel..." There were no other words to describe what he was feeling as he let go of her neck. Then he rasped, "Wait...can we change positions...?"

His wife nodded, rasping, "Yes...just keep doing it..."

So they changed positions after this as he continued to hump her while she sat on his lap, her arms wrapped around his body. They were giving it their all, her body grinding against his and her breasts pressing against his lean shoulders. Aang felt Katara press her milky orbs even more against his shoulder blade until some more milk sprayed onto his skin. He kept up with thrusting into her anus, feeling his manhood swell with his seed and finally releasing it. Katara gave a lustful groan as she leaned back to unleash her orgasm, and Aang reached up to massage her belly, feeling even more of his seed come out as if he was in the Avatar State.

Finally, Katara let go of his shoulder and rose up to stand up, making sure he was all the way out of her anus. Aang looked up at his treasured wife, her face (and body) sweaty yet satisfied, the same feeling he felt. He was sure he was feeling the same, but it was all worth it to spend this time with her.

"Wow..." Katara gasped, throwing her head back onto the pillow. "That...was as amazing as last time..."

"I know..." Aang rasped as he moved out of her until he was resting on his side beside her. "It took a lot out of me, though..."

Katara looked over at him and said, "Well, I hope that wasn't the Avatar State, Aang. You know how risky going into the Avatar State is."

The AirBender shrugged. "I don't think it was. It had to be the Avatar State if I or anyone else was in danger. Still..." He leaned up the best he could and rested briefly on top of her, whispering with a grin, "I think I got you even bigger from that climax."

"That must be why I feel so bloated...and so _fatter_," Katara grunted as she rested a hand over her bulging abdomen, getting under the covers. "And I hoped you enjoyed that, because that's _all_ you're getting tonight. I'm so tired."

"Then rest those beautiful eyes of yours," Aang murmured with a smile while getting under the covers too, leaning over to kiss her below the eyes. "I love you, my Forever Girl."

Katara murmured "I love you too, my amazing Avatar", kissed his cheek once, and rested her head on her pillow, closing her eyes.

Looking out the window at the moon rising over the bay, Aang blew out the candles with a gust of air from one palm. The Avatar felt his wife snuggle up to him until her back and rear rested against his body, and he felt her hands drag his over her until they were squeezing her huge stomach. He leaned his head over to gently kiss Katara's cheek before he rested his chin against her shoulder, feeling the sleep wash over him.

...

Warm sunlight seeped into the room the next morning, making Aang wake up and yawn, feeling his muscles slightly ache from what happened last night. Now he knew that he made the right choice in spending time with Katara instead of on his own; he had needed something to take his mind off of politics and Avatar stuff for the night. Aang flipped over onto one side to see if his wife was okay, and she was, dozing serenely in her sleep and smiling as if she was in a good dream.

She looked just as beautiful as ever in the dawn light shifting into the bedroom. Her hair had turned a lighter brown in the sunshine, her skin had the same glowing affect, and her belly still looked bloated after how much seed he had given her...that, and her breasts and nipples had glistening spots on them. A closer look told Aang that somehow, Katara had started leaking with milk during their slumber. With a smile, he bent down and ran his tongue up from underneath her milk-laden boob and up to the teat itself, licking and suckling gently like a newborn sky bison.

"Good morning, sweetie." Aang let go and looked up to see Katara look sleepily up at him. "Getting some breakfast early?"

Aang grinned and leaned up to kiss her lips. "Morning, sweetheart. And I just saw you leaking milk when I woke up...what went on?"

But before she could reply, an infant's wail sounded out from the next room. Aang shared a look with Katara as he pulled up from her chest; Kya was awake and was either hungry or needed to be changed.

"Seems like your daughter's awake," Katara said with amusement and started getting up.

"And when I get to the city, she's yours," Aang retorted playfully. "But we can go check on her together if you want."

Katara smiled and crawled over to him on her hands and knees, tickling his nose with hers. "That sounds like a great idea," she purred. "And as long as you hadn't been using up too much milk, I'll let you taste some later."

Aang grinned and nose-tickled her in return. "Now _that _sounds pretty good."

So they shared a brief kiss before getting up and getting dressed so they could check on Kya. Another day, another time of caring for their daughter and Avatar duties. But Aang didn't mind at all; as long as his family, his friends, and the people were safe and the world was in balance, everything was fine in the world.

_**The End**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, here we go, people. I hope you all liked this because I did this out of boredom. If you don't like something in this story, let me know, and I'll fix it. I'll accept constructive criticism, advice, and questions as long as you're polite about it, but I won't allow flames. But if you don't like the story in general, I'm sorry, and I'll take it down...though I hope you like this.**

******I said this at the end of one chapter of Legend Of Owlflame, and I'll say it more clearly this time: I will NO LONGER do the read and review thing at the end of every chapter. I saw something on another author's profile (that guy is pretty funny, by the way), and I saw that he was right. By doing the "read and review" thing, I'd be begging for lots of attention. But you know what? I'm not doing that anymore. You all don't have to review this story or any other story of mine, though I'd be happy if you read it sometime.**

******See ya next time!**


End file.
